Forgotten
by Kyanishia
Summary: That which is forgotten must be re-remembered or it will be the death of us all. We have to curse our own lives all over again...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: No characters from -Man belongs to me and nothing else connected to it do either, they belong to Hoshino Katsura completely. By saying this you can not sue me.

* * *

"And this is the Black Boots as they once were called, owned by Lenalee Lee in the early nineteen hundreds. It was said that they hosted magical powers." the guide stated, obviously bored as she had probably said the same thing fifteen times that day and a million times throughout the year.

My whole being, however, was itching to get closer and to touch those boots, grab them and run. They were said to attract demons, though they long gone as the exorcists that once existed had erased their existence. I continued to look at them longingly, repeating everything I knew about the fact in my head.

_Items embedded with the crystal of God, a weapon to fight the evil on Earth. It was created after the flood and existed to cleanse the world and free corrupted souls of their suffering. So far the Black Boots, Odzuchi Kodzuchi, Mugen and Time Record had been found and they claimed there was no more. Those were the only weapons God had granted us and they were no longer needed._

I looked at my hands, hearing the guide blabber on uninterested in the background of my thoughts; I couldn't help but feel something was missing. I felt as though something had been overseen. Like something was yet to be found.

I looked around me, noting the others' faces shimmering in interest at the guides words and I noticed something that seemed to just stick out in the background. It was of no particular reason it did, I just felt as though it was something important. I raised myself onto my tip-toes to look above the heads of those who was blocking my view but saw nothing out of the normal.

"Here you see the Rose Cross which adorned the chest of all those who were a part of the Black Order. It was a peculiar and unknown mark for most, except for those who knew of the organization' existence."

I looked at the cross and felt something sting in my chest, it felt as though it was something I should have remembered, however it slipped away the moment I was about to realize. This feeling was without a doubt the most weird and confusing I had ever felt. What was it that I wanted to make myself remember but couldn't?

"What is there to remember?" I wondered aloud, leaving the tour group, earning a few questioning looks from the tourists wandering the halls. Whichever side I turned I saw heroic paintings of what artists probably though was demons. Again I couldn't help but get a strange feeling, however, this time it was different; It felt as though I knew how a demon looked like, as if I knew all those artists had the completely wrong idea.

_They are not monsters!_, my head screamed to me and I was shocked, really. _How would I know?_ kept repeating itself in my head, probably a defense mechanism to not lose my mind. _How would I know?_

_...How would I know?_

I pushed my green-tinted hair out of my eyes and saw something white flash by, a man striding quickly through the building, slightly bent over. _Huh?_

"Mister!" I called after him and ran, sensing that something was wrong. He didn't turn but kept walking, obviously trying to keep his distance and just get the out as fast as possible.

"The air in here is kinda suffocating..." I said knowingly to myself before running after him to get some fresh air myself.

"Mister! Wait up!" I called and got many stares as my voice rang down the halls. I shuddered, not trusting these people, though at the same time I wondered why as I had never had any kind of a social problem. I quickened my pace and closed my eyes for a second, the feeling of being free and flying hitting me fully. I twirled around a couple of times, feeling some sort of adrenaline rushing through me at the movement.

When I opened my eyes, I jumped sideways at a non-caring tourist nearly trampling me over. I looked at him in wonder before skipping after the man from earlier, eventually reaching him, pulling at his sleeve gently. He turned to me and I noticed his silver eye immediately, loosing myself in it for a moment, before remembering my manners.

"I'm Alice." I stated, smiling, though the man seemed to be close to tears. "Alice Rosedale."

He managed to pull himself together, however his hand never left his left eye. "I'm sorry for that, I thought you was someone else... I'm Allen. Allen Walker."

"No problem!" I answered enthusiastically just to make sure he didn't think about it any further as it didn't bother me at all; humans were not perfect, once in a while we are bound to make mistakes. That's what makes us human.

"Is there a problem with your eye?" I asked, a funny feeling creeping up on me.

_Demons._

My hand reached for my head for a moment as I stared wide-eyed at the ground. _It can't be!_

The man also seemed to bend over further, his hand gripping the left side of is face, particularly his eye, even harder.

"I have to go." he stated as if in a hurry and I looked up with the same horror as before reflecting in my violet eyes. His face morphed into one of worry and I could only stare as he smiled reassuringly and turned, however, not before shooting me his goodbyes and 'it was a pleasure to meet you

...Alice.'

* * *

A/N:

gbpackersaremylife 3/1/13 . chapter 1

Yes! This is awesome! You need a but more backbone at the beginning, but oh well!

_Answer: You will get to know about the earlier parts of that day in the next chapter._

Best regards

Kyanishia


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I still do not own any of the characters belonging to Katsura Hoshino.

_*Earlier that day*_

"Why does this have to happen?" he muttered, hands on his head, knowing without looking that the other in the room was giving him a pitying expression. "Allen... You-" "Yes, I know! I know we have to curse our own lives all over again." "Don't put it that way..." "But you can't deny it, can you." the white-haired stated and the bearded retracted his hand which was close to giving a comforting pat on the shoulder. "You know the answer." he answered, getting sourer by the minute, his normally cheering attitude as wiped from the surface of the Earth.

They both looked at the photos which the bearded had brought with him, seeing smiling faces on practically all of them, except a certain someone which never did smile, not even once.

"Why?" the white-haired once again asked, getting more desperate by the minute. The bearded straightened up and knew that the other was on he verge of crying despite him not seeing that particular fact at all. "You know whats required." the bearded then stated before he grabbed his walking-stick and left the room, a solemn expression on his facial features.

The other occupant of the room raised his head just in time to see the door close and his only friend leaving. He pressed a hand against his forehead, tears streaming down his face. He wanted to be strong for both himself and everyone else, but he knew that to curse his own friends' lives were too much.

"_It's not your fault, nephew, it was bound to happen." _the voice of his uncle said from within and he frowned. _"After all these years you still don't accept me, huh. Don't you remember that I saved your life?" _"That might be Neah, but you doomed my friends." The white-haired could nearly see the other smirk at his words.

"_How might that be?" _he asked him, a knowing tone in his voice telling Allen what he already knew. "You know very well what you did." he growled in response, slamming his fist into the table to get out his frustration.

"_No... How about you remind me about it~" _the voice sang almost teasingly in return, the melodic voice ringing in his head. "Leave me alone." _"I will remind you that it was not me but you whom slayed your own friends." _the voice purred and Allens eyes widened. "You're wrong...!" _"And now you are going to doom them all over again...this time including that prying Bookman."_

He knew his resolve was fading because of the other' words. He knew that he would curse and hate himself for the rest of his immortal life. Though, despite all that, he strengthened his own resolve to make up for it; to protect both demons and humans. It was either themselves or the rest of the world, but still, he had no right to choose the destiny of another life, giving them no opportunity to protest

"Why does this have to be so hard..!" _"It is your fault for having a martyr-complex." _the voice of his uncle Neah said, trying to sound innocent. "Leave me alone." _"Oh, but am I not allowed to answer when you ask a question?" _"Actually, no, since that question was directed to myself." _"But I am you." _the other answered and the white-haired just wanted to beat him down, though he knew it was not possible without hurting himself and then the chance of the other taking over him completely would raise.

"My left arm is for the demons and my right arm is for the humans." he whispered to himself, remembering the promise he had made as well as the one he gave Mana. "Never stop, keep walking."

"You've found your resolve yet?" the voice of the bearded asked, and Allen turned to him, new-found strength in his eyes. "Yes. Let's move onto the plan, Lavi."

The elder smiled at him and dragged out more photos of his pockets. At the look he gained from the white-haired he exclaimed: "What!? One has to keep up with the times you now!" The other chuckled slightly before it morphed into a gasp as he leaned in closer on the photos on the table. "That's-!" "You're completely right, my friend." The bearded smiled back in return. "That is the old Innocence pieces, still in the same shape. I found them in a museum, not too far from here by a lucky-hit."

"You know what it means that the Innocence has yet to disappear, right Allen?" "Yes, I know. Their souls calls for me every hour of the night, even the day. We thought they were gone, but for all we know the Millennium Earl has returned once more to the battlefield, reincarnated. The Noahs might be this very minute or have already done so. After all it has been much more than thirty-five years since we beat them by a strand of hair."

"I'm sorry to ask you this but could you use the Ark and make a door, so that we both have easy access to the place."

"You know that I don't like to use it, Lavi...anyways you're lucky that I have actually been there once before along with Master, even though It has changed I still remember it. And you know it hurts me to leave the Ark for too long thanks to a certain Noah."

He sighed in defeat and closed his eyes, re-remembering the Arks song in his head. "It is door number 57 in the Eastern part of the Ark." the young-looking said, opening his eyes once more.

The bearded grabbed his walking-stick and left through the door of the piano-room, waving his goodbyes. "See you later, Allen. You will probably catch up with me even if you leave an hour after wards." he laughed, but his voice turned into a serious tone when he said: "And remember what part of this you are playing."

Lavi turned and left, leaving the other behind in the completely white room, his vision focused on the mirror where only the image of a dark creature resided, he himself had no reflection.

"I hate being trapped like this Lavi... But I still hate to do this more than anything."


End file.
